Finally a Family
by The-Vanilla-To-My-Butter
Summary: VanillaButter One-Shot. Vanellope finds out some amazing news, but how is she going to tell Rancis?


**Helloooo everyone! :D I know, I know, I have NOT been posting many stories lately. I've just been totally dry on ideas! I don't know why! So, if you want, you could PM me some ideas or leave one in a review. Thanks in advance!**

**I also posted this on my Tumblr account, but I wanted to post it here too for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph.**

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning, and Vanellope still was not sleeping. Her husband, Rancis, however, was fast asleep next to her. Vanellope knew she should be sleeping, as she had a big race the next day. But for some reason, she just wasn't feeling right. She wasn't one to get nervous about a race.

Suddenly, she felt extreamly queasy. She threw the blankets off of her body and ran to the bathroom. Crouching next to the toilet, she breathed heavily. "Oh Mod…" she whined. She hated getting sick.

The racer coughed a few times, and then it all came out. She vomited the contents she had eaten that day.

Rancis stirred in bed. He groggily opened his eyes, only to find that his wife wasn't sleeping peacefully next to him. The blond-haired man sat up in bed. "Nellie?" he called. All was quiet… except from sounds coming from the bathroom. Rancis climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom, only to find Vanellope hunched over the toilet, vomiting.

He was at her side in a second. He rubbed her back comfortingly. Once her stomach was emptied, Vanellope looked over at Rancis. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Rancis smiled sympathetically. "No, it's fine. Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah, 'm okay. I just don't feel good, is all." she admitted.

Rancis felt her forehead with his hand. "You don't feel warm… It's probably just a virus."

"Yeah." Vanellope agreed and stood up, as well as Rancis. She went to the sink and began to wash up. When she completed doing that, her and Rancis walked back to bed.

"You sure you're alright?" Rancis questioned.

"Yeah, I think I should just get some sleep." she replied as she climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, my love." Rancis said softly, brushing some hair out of his wife's face. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

It had been a week since that had happened. Since then, things have been rather weird for Vanellope. Vomiting every other night, sometimes after meals, weird cravings, as well as tiredness and nausea. This all seemed very out of the ordinary for her, so she decided to check up with a doctor to make sure everything was okay.

She nearly fainted when the doctor told her why these things were happening. Shock and excited emotions were running through her, and she wasn't sure how to respond. Once she proccessed it fully, she was very estatic.

The only problem was how to tell Rancis.

* * *

"Calm down, Vanellope. You can do this." Vanellope told herself as she waited for her husband to return from the day's races. She had been staying home the past week, due to her thought illness.

A car door slamming. A door opening and closing. Oh, boy…

"Nellie, I'm home!" Rancis called as he closed the door behind him.

"Vanellope?"

"I-I'm in the living room!"

Rancis walked to the said location. "Hey, babe! You feeling any better today?"

"Yeah, a little." she said as she hugged Rancis. After a quick kiss, Rancis began to talk about the day's races.

"Oh, man, it was great, V! You should have seen it!" he said happily.  
"Yeah, that's great, Rancis! But, um—"

"No, really! I mean, I actually came in first a few times! Of course, Taffyta cut me off a few times, but y'know her." Rancis went on.

"Rancis…"

"But her face when I won the race the first time! Ha! Priceless! And—"  
"Rancis, I'm pregnant."

Rancis immedietly stopped speaking. Did he hear her right? "…What was that?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

Rancis' jaw was wide open as he processed her words. Suddenly, there was a huge grin on his face. He pulled Vanellope towards him and into a long, loving kiss.

Once they seperated, Vanellope looked up at him and smiled. "I take it you're not mad or anything?"

"Mad? No! I'm happy! Excited! Thrilled!" he exclaimed, his hands around her waist. "We're finally gonna start our only family. Have our own little baby. I-I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a mom! This— This is great!" he said and hugged her tightly. "I promise, I'll take good care of you, both of you! I'll do anything—"

"I know you will, Rancis. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
